Rewriting History: The Only Way We Know How
by I-Bother-Snape
Summary: "I was in too deep.    I should have never tried to change things    I'd rewritten things beyond comprehension    And I was scared."    Evelyn Saint-Clare is flung into a world that she knows too much about, does she really know the truth?  H/OC - Hr/OC
1. Prelude

**Prelude **

**Contemplating Matters**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore walked with steady pace near the edge of the Forbidden Forest as a sombre Severus Snape glared at him and shielded his eye against the now setting sun.

"So…" Snape said cutting the silence between the two men. "How long _have_ you been planning _this_?" He asked Dumbledore.

"Ah Severus you know as well as I that I did not design this complex but genius plan but I am the one who will carry it out, well for my part at least" Albus Dumbledore said, Severus glared once again at the elderly man. _He will never give a clear answer to anything_. Snape thought to himself. "You are bothered by something my friend." Dumbledore then said it was not a question but a statement. Snape scowled as they edged ever closer to the forest.

"You seem to think that this plan will solve everything but how can it, especially in these dark times! She's a mere child! A young girl!" Snape said snapping slightly causing Dumbledore to laugh.

"Severus you know as well as I do that mere young woman can change a man's life forever." Dumbledore said. Snape's dark eyes instantly filled with hatred, his wand hand flexed causing Dumbledore to laugh once more. "Severus I mean nothing by that remark. Not what you think anyway. I was simply saying that young women can shape the world just the same as a man." Dumbledore said. Snape still shook his head at the idea, it seemed foolish that Dumbledore could place all the problems of the world on a child's shoulders, he'd already done that to the Potter brat and it hadn't gotten them many places. "Now Severus do not be so cruel" Dumbledore said, Snape froze where he stood and stared at the Headmaster.

"Since when have you been listening to my thoughts Albus?" Snape asked.

"I tune in and out, it is highly fascinating but I feel you are too hard on your Gryffindor students many a time. Plus Severus I hate to break this news to you but when you are angry they tend to broadcast themselves. I'd work on that" Dumbledore said. Snape ignored this remarks and asked Dumbledore why he believed this child to be the source of their unanswered questions "I don't'" replied Dumbledore "But I do believe that she could quite easily rewrite our futures." Dumbledore smiled, picked up his pace and started back towards the castle. Snape asked where he was going when there was still matters to been sorted. "Yes Severus but there is also students arriving in an hour that need to be sorted. Our 'matter' amongst them" Dumbledore said smiling. Snape sighed but followed the eccentric old man.

"Albus" he called.

"Yes Severus."

"I still don't agree on you employing Remus Lupin" Snape said scowling at the thought of that moronic werewolf. "Regardless to his relationship to Black"

"Oh I know Severus. I know" Dumbledore said, a small chuckle escaped his lips as he opened the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape emitted a low sigh and followed the Head Master up the steep stone steps muttering under his breath.

Meanwhile many miles away, more than Dumbledore could have guessed a fourteen year old girl life was about to change because of a simple package.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
Birthday Surprises**

**Evelyn's POV**

_This was a dream. The beautiful scene before me was just that, the scene I was in was something that you crave all your life. To find someone who truly loved you. But it had to be a dream for this life wasn't mine, it could not have been mine. Could I really be that lucky, then again could I be that _un_lucky?_

* * *

I woke early on the morning of my fourteenth birthday in high sprits despite the fact that I had been dreading my birthday for weeks. I always had and always would, just being around my mother while she tried to convince me that she was happy on the day of my birth and the day of my father's death was difficult. Rubbing the crusty sleep out my eyes I rolled out of my bed and nearly fell onto my best friend Amy whom was fast asleep on the floor in my camp bed. I crept out my room and into the small bathroom I shared with my mother. The cramped room was full of our hair and beauty products as well as books that towered next to the toilet and on the bookshelf next to the compact shower. Washing my face quickly I stared into my mirror hoping that I'd look any different. Unless you counted my auburn hair gaining another inch in height a change then I looked exactly the same as I did when I was thirteen: small, pale and normally miserable.

Sighing to myself I walked back into my room and nudged Amy awake with my foot, she grumbled to herself then opened one bleary eye to glare at me. "You couldn't let me sleep?" Amy asked in a hoarse voice. I shook my head and grinned down at her, she groaned loudly and stuck her tongue out at me. "I was having a good dream" she grumbled attempting to sit up on the camp bed. Sadly our camp bed was one of those that if you moved ever so slightly it would also move, so as Amy sat up the camp bed sprung up and sent her flying onto the floor. Amy groaned loudly once again and cussed at the camp bed.

"Amy keep your cussing down to a low volume! Mum's in the next room" I snapped. Amy rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Please, you know she's not. She'll be in the kitchen with a massive birthday cake and your presents waiting for you to ascend into the room. Then she make all four of us breakfast." Amy said rubbing her back then glaring down at the camp bed that had just thrown her onto the floor.

"Four of us?" I asked as I pulled on a hooded jumper over my pyjamas.

"Ev, Russell will be here in like five minutes like always. Now can we go and get breakfast before this camp bed tries to kill me even more?" Amy asked picking herself up off the floor; she grabbed my arm and dragged me down our short hallway and into the kitchen where my mother was indeed in, with the massive birthday cake Amy predicted. I smiled to myself knowing how hard it would be for my mother to look happy today. My birthday had always been hard for all of us knowing that this was the same day my father had died thirteen years ago.

Mum saw Amy and I walk into the kitchen and she smiled a sunny smile. "Happy Birthday Evie" she said reaching over to hug me. Looking at my mother had always been like looking in a mirror, we both had the same thick auburn hair and the deep chocolate brown eyes, her skin was very much like mine and we shared the same smile. Many mistook us for sisters seeing as there was only eighteen years between us and Mum looked young anyway. It had always been just the two of us, us against the world Mum used to say, and I was happy for things to stay that way. Mum made us sit down as she fussed making us cups of tea and turned the oven on so she could make breakfast. As if on cue the front door of our apartment opened and my second best friend Russell strode in with a large present under his arm. Mum quickly made him a cup of tea and threw some bacon under the grill for sandwiches.

"Happy birthday Ev" Russell said giving me a one armed hug; he still had the present under his arm.

"I think she looks taller" Amy said as she sipped her tea. I snorted loudly.

"Sadly it's the crazy hair that's all!" I said. Amy shrugged but grinned at me.

"Right! Presents!" Mum said pulling a small box out her pocket and holding it out in front of me. I'd asked for hair straighteners but this box looked too small, I glanced up at Mum who grinning widely. "I wanted to give you something you had no idea you'd get. Open it" She said, her smiling widening. I ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal an old fashioned looking box; dark blue satin and very expensive looking. I dreaded to think how much the present inside had cost.

"Mum-" I started to say. We'd never had much money because Mum only worked part time so I suddenly felt guilty at the thought that she had spent a lot of money on me. She snorted and flapped me away. Gingerly I opened the box. Nestled in the box was a heavy looking gold bracelet. I had never seen anything like in my life before, the chain was quite thick and on it hung two orbs the size of walnuts, one was covered in gold filigree leaf and the one was incrusted with diamonds and pearls. I really dreaded to think how much this bracelet was worth. I pulled the bracelet out of its box and stared at it, the orbs both glittering in the dull kitchen light. As I stared at its unique beauty my mother spoke up.

"This was a gift, in 1846 it was given to your ancestor by her Grandmother and it been passed down since then through the generations, your grandmother gave it to your father so he could give it you. I thought today would be a perfect time to give it to you. It meant a lot to your father's family and if he was here he'd be so happy" she said smiling down at me. My heart suddenly felt heavy, I owned something of my father's family. It felt like he was finally a part of me. I struggled with the difficult clasp and attached it around my wrist. Has it hung, glimmering dully in the light I felt a surge of electricity run through me.

"Thank you" I said thickly, trying to fight back the tears now welling up in my eyes. "Thank you…"

"God, you're not _crying_ are you? Jesus you're such a wuss!" Russell said laughingly loudly, I shot a glare at me and blinked away my tears, trust Russell to ruin a moment. "Here, have a present" He added throwing a present at me; I caught it with my quick reflexes and grinned at Amy who glowered. She was what you call a 'klutz' and hated people with good reflexes. They had always come in handy when playing sports. "You can't complain about the cost either because this is something you say you need." Russell said grinning at me. I frowned but ripped off the wrapping on the large box. I stared down at the present then flashed Russell and massive grin. "Well your other copies were falling apart" Russell said nodding at my present which was the entire hardback collection of my favorite books. He was right, the spines on all of mine were ruin and three of them had no covers. A sign of a beloved book with me wasn't it being in pristine condition, a loved book normally had no cover, various coffee stains on the pages and the spine would be totally broken.

"And here, your Mum told me about the bracelet so I thought about a present that would match" Amy said passing me a small wrapped box, the bow stuck to it twice the size of the box. I raised my eyebrows and Amy grinned sheepishly. "I got carried away" she admitted. I laughed loudly as I opened the box. Inside was a pair of dazzling fresh water pearls that were just the right size. I hugged Amy and quickly put the earrings in.

"Oh my baby is all grown up!" Mum said clapping. I blushed then noticed the smoke coming out the grill.

"Mum. Bacon" I said nodding at the grill. Mum swore then leapt across the kitchen to try and fix the burnt breakfast. Groaning I went over to help her, my Mum would go to complete pot if it were not for me half the time. Giving up trying to save the bacon I made several rounds of toast and fetched the jam, peanut butter and butter for their various cupboards and the fridge.

"So what are you all up to today?" Mum asked as Russell dug into four pieces of toast. I shrugged, I'd never been one to celebrate my birthday so normally I'd hung around the apartment with Amy and Russell or we'd just gone out and done not a lot. Mum rolled her eyes at my shrug. "Evie you have to do something" She said.

"Fine, we'll do something don't worry. I'm going to take my stuff into my room ok." I said picking up my presents and a piece of toast. Amy and Russell followed me into my room and we sat down on my bed and the floor. Amy gave the 'camp bed of hell' a wide birth.

"So what are we going to do today?" Russell asked and I shrugged. "Genius!" he said with a snort. I shot him a scathing look and rolled off my bed. "Come on Ev! We need to do something! You can't just stay inside all day." Russell said.

"As much as I don't want to say this he has a point." Amy said. "I know you hate your birthday but seriously Ev you can't sit here and mope." I groaned at Amy's comment before replying.

"I'm not moping it's just it gets my down, I can't really celebrate my birthday because I feel guilty about my Dad." I said, Amy sighed heavily.

"Evie you never knew him, yes he was your father but you need to start celebrating your damn birthday a bit more! Come on, you're fourteen! We need to celebrate and celebrate we shall!" Amy said leaping up to her feet and grabbing my hands. I stared at her skeptically. "Don't look at me like that! We are going to have fun! F-u-n fun!"

"Sure we are" Russell said derisively. Amy glared at him and pulled him up into standing position. "So…what are we going to do that is so fun?" Russell asked. Amy's face fell and both Russell and I burst into pearls of laughter. "Genius Amy, genius." Russell sniggered. I snorted then leapt back onto my bed and pulled one of my new books out.

"Ev! You can't read! We need to do something fun!" Amy said stamping her foot.

"Reading is fun you illiterate twit and did you just stamp your foot?" I asked snorting.

"Hey she has a point, how many times have you read those books?" Russell asked flashing a grin at me.

"These books in particular or the series in a whole?" I asked. Russell shot me a look and I grinning at him. "You know I'm a sucker for the magical world" I said sniggering.

"No you're a sucker for the 'pretty wizards' or most likely the 'pretty' actor who play them" Russell pointed out. I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish fashion and threw one of the smaller books at him which he caught with his brilliant reflexes, Amy glared once again jealous of our reflexes. "Come on Ev! Get dressed then we can do something fun!" Russell said throwing the book back to my and then chucking Amy her bag of clothes, she missed and the bag went flying across my tiny room and bashed against the wall. Amy went to pick it up and pulled out a pair of jeans and a top.

"Fine fine fine! I'll get dressed then we can do something 'fun'" I said grinning pulling myself off my bed. It was then that I noticed that Russell and Amy were staring at the heavy bracelet on my wrist. Looking down at it I saw for myself that the diamond and pearl incrusted orb was glowing faintly. I held my wrist up to look at the orb closely, the faint glow grew and an uneasy feeling rose in my stomach. I sent panicked looks to Amy and Russell who shot back identical looks.

"Evie…what's going on?" Amy asked in a terrified voice.

"I…I don't know" I mumbled. The walls around me started to shake as if we were in an earthquake and the sensation of being pulled somewhere from the middle of my stomach coursed through me. I could feel myself losing my footing and crashing to the ground. I hoped the spinning sensation would stop but it got worse until all the lights around flickered out and we were plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, well that was the first chapter and I'm sorry if it is really rubbish so far I'm finding my footing with this story at the moment. Plus I am sorry that this is short. The other chapters will be longer and hopefully better. Please review and just tell me what you think so far, it makes me decide if I should upload more chapters and carry on writing. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Once the ground became steady under my feet I rose off the floor hoping my stomach would return to normal. My first thought was that I had to find my mother; I had to know if she was ok. My second thought was that I needed to throw up. Amy beside me looked just as green as I probably did.

"Ah, Miss Saint-Clare. Even though you are slightly late I imagine that the phrase 'Better late than never' applies here" A calm voice said from behind me. It was then that I actually looked around me to discover I was no longer in my room..._What the…_ "You seem somewhat confused Miss Saint-Clare, and also might I add accompanied which I was not expecting but this might turn out to be an advantage" I turned round, taking in the sumptuous décor of the room around me and gasped. Sitting behind a vast ornately carved wooden desk was a bespectacled old man with bright blue dancing eyes. "Shall I introduce myself to you or not?" The man said with a smile. Amy picked herself up off the floor along with Russell and both of them looked around the room. Russell's eyes landed on the old man, he then shot me a look of confusion that I am sure I shot right back to him.

"Whatever's going on Evie I'm blaming you" Russell said sounding partly scared and partly queasy.

"How can you blame me, I have no idea what is going on!" I snapped back to Russell. The old man laughed and rose from his seat, the sunlight pouring in from the high windows catching the golden thread upon his robes. As he walked towards us I felt myself becoming more confused and slightly sick. I hoped that I was dreaming either that or I had gone completely insane. Either that or I was about the throw up.

"Miss Saint-Clare I am to assume that introductions are indeed needed. I am Albus-" the old man got that far before I felt myself faint and hit my head on the carpeted floor. What felt like being pulled out of a pool of water engulfed me. I felt myself being pulled out darkness, blinking against the light I pushed myself up into sitting position. Amy and Russell were sitting next to me looking scared and somewhat confused. I stared around the room and when someone coughed I focused onto the old man whom was motioning to three chairs sat in front of his desk. Amy helped me up and then sat me down on the centre chair. "As I was saying before, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric-"

"Brian Dumbledore" I said finishing his sentence for him. He smiled then nodded. "Is this a joke?" I asked seriously. I was hoping so seeing as my fainting spell proved this was not a dream. Maybe this was all an elaborate hoax created my mother for my birthday.

"Joke Miss Saint-Clare? Certainly not, you have been called at the right moment. We believe that Voldemort's forces are regaining and wheels are being set in motion" 'Dumbledore' said seriously. I stared at him; I really hoped that this was a joke. "I must say I am surprised, I expected your arrival some years ago but I do believe that it was this year that your mother decided to bequeath the bracelet currently around your wrist to you."

"Pardon? I really am confused as to what is going." I said. "This has to be a joke right?" I asked. Russell and Amy both nodded their heads. Dumbledore on the other hand stared at the three of us with serious expressions.

"Miss Saint-Clare let me makes this very clear, this is not a joke. Your presence in our world is very important and will change not only the present but the future. You must understand this before your mission starts. Miss Roberts and Mr Lewis I give you both a very important job, you are to guide Miss Saint-Clare in her mission-"

"And this mission would be?" I asked interrupting. Dumbledore looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Miss Saint-Clare you have brought into our world to complete the mission that I fear will take the life of Mr Potter. You are to destroy Voldemort if Harry is to fail and also save the lives of people whom may lose the fight for their lives during the battle ahead. I have enlisted the help of our overseas friends through the pretence of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and hopefully that will be deemed successful. The recent attack at the Quidditch World Cup has scared many and the wizarding world is afraid" Dumbledore was saying. I felt my stomach retch again, Amy clearly saw this and spoke for me.

"Excuse me but this cannot be possible. Your 'world' is a work of fiction. We would know, Evie has read all the books more times than anyone else. This whole thing cannot be real, it just can't…" Amy said breathing in deeply, I could tell she was scared. "This is all a work of fiction…"

"Maybe for you Miss Robert's" Dumbledore said. "You come from a world that is entirely Muggle, you believe that this world is indeed a work of fiction but I can assure you that it is not. You have been brought to this world to save us and that is why you are in possession of very powerful magic. I will be sending you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies for the coming school year; you will be in good hands until then. I have placed the three of you with people whom I trust to take care of you and assist you in adjusting to our world" Dumbledore said standing up and walking over to his fireplace. He picked up what looked like a plant pot and three bags. One of them I recognised as my own over-the-shoulder bag I had recently brought. "I understand these are yours" Dumbledore said motioning us to join him at the fireplace. Amy and Russell helped me up and the three of us walked over towards the fireplace. Hopefully I would wake up soon enough.

"Umm…ummm…" I tried to form a sensible sentence but failed.

"This would be your first time travelling by floo." Dumbledore, we nodded. There was nothing wrong in playing along was there? He handed us the plant pot. "Simple throw the powder into the fire and state where you wish to travel. It is very simple. But be very clear about your destination." Dumbledore said. "Oh and good luck" He added walking back to his desk.

"Where exactly are we going to?" Russell asked as he'd noticed me turning green again.

"A place you might already know. The Burrow" Dumbledore said without even looking back at us. We stared at his back with dubious looks. "You will perfectly safe there." Dumbledore added. "I'd hurry up, Molly is expecting you."

Russell shrugged at us and picked up some powder, he seemed to be going along with me and the whole 'Play along' plan. He threw the powder into the fire and shouted "The Burrow!" before he disappeared. Amy went next and before I knew she'd disappeared too. Shaking from head to toe I walked into the flames and copied Amy and Russell. Darkness washed over me and a horrible feeling like travel sickness but a million times worse coursed through me. I clamped my mouth shut to stop myself from screaming or throwing up. The whirling feeling around me stopped and I found myself flung onto a cold stone floor. This was one realistic dream. Someone helped me up off the floor, Amy, and dusted me off.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern ringing in her voice. I nodded and gulped back my confusion and fear…oh and throw back. Amy smiled weakly at me and she was soon joined by Russell, behind him stood and short and slender girl of around thirteen. Her shocking red hair a contrast against her pale skin. She smiled at us and walked over to me.

"You all look pretty hungry and tired; Mum's in the kitchen, she told me to come and get you. I'm Ginny by the way" She said. "You're Evelyn right?" she asked me. I nodded and Ginny smiled. "Mum's panicking because she's worried that they're isn't going to be enough beds. Though I said that Harry and Ron could sleep in the lounge and two of you could have Ron's room. One of you can share with me and Hermione." Ginny said as she took us into a camped but cosy kitchen that reminded me of my own (must have been my subconscious to recreate a kitchen to look like my own). A small plump woman, her own red hair twisted into a French plait pinned to her head, stood preparing what looked like broth and several loaves of bread on a scrubbed table. She saw us walk in and gasped "I knew I heard you arrive! It wonderful to meet you! I'm Molly but Albus might have mentioned that already I'm not sure! You all look so hungry! Please sit down, butter on your bread?" Molly Weasley babbled as she pushed us all down into seats. We all shook our heads and she started talking instantly. "Everyone should be back soon. My husband and eldest son are at work. The others are out playing Quidditch in the orchard." Molly said.

"I was made to stay here and help" Ginny said with a pout. Molly ignored her daughter and carried on talking.

"You must have heard about the disaster at the World Cup, I must say I was so scared by it all! Arthur was there with the children, it was miracle they weren't hurt. Ginny don't just stand there! Sit down!" she said to her only daughter and made her sit down. "So you must be Evelyn!" Molly said to me with a large smile across her face. I nodded. "And you would be…"Molly asked Amy and Russell.

"This is Amy and Russell, they are…accompanying me" I said. Ok we could get away with this is you just bullshitted our way through it.

"Oh yes, Dumbledore mentioned that you might have others with you" Molly said smiling at Amy and Russell. They smiled back and started to gulp down their broth. I was too messed up to eat anything. "Oh!" Molly gasped looking over to an old clock upon the dresser. "Arthur's coming home" she said hurrying back to making more broth while Ginny rolled her eyes.

A mere five minutes later the kitchen door opened and a balding man walked in and kissed his wife on the cheek. Three lanky red headed boys followed him along with a slightly smaller but still gangly boy with shaggy black hair and startling green eyes, hurrying after them was a smaller girl, around my height, carrying a book and looking flustered. The boys were sniggering to themselves about some joke and who had won the Quidditch match, none of them noticed us. It wasn't until the smallest of the red haired boys looked over to the table to see if dinner was ready that anyone noticed us sitting there not eating the broth in front of us.

"Mum…there's random people sitting at the table" the boy said raising an eyebrow. Molly turned to us and jumped; obviously she had been caught up in all the commotion and had forgotten we were sitting there.

"Oh yes! Arthur these are the three Dumbledore have sent to us." She said to her husband. Her youngest son coughed loudly.

"Who _are_ they Mum?" he asked rudely. The bushy haired girl glared at boy's rudeness then rolled her eyes.

"Ron!" Molly snapped. "Mind your manners! This is Evelyn Saint-Clare" Molly said nodding at me; I saw the bushy haired girl's eyebrows raise which confused me. "And these are her friends Amy Roberts and her cousin Russell Lewis if remember correctly, Dumbledore didn't mention much" Amy's cousin? What story had Dumbledore given Molly? "They will be staying with us until you all go back to Hogwarts, they will be starting there this year in your year Ron" Molly said nodding at her youngest son. As far as dreams went this was pretty bizarre.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hermione" the bushy haired girl said waving at us. Yeah I had to be dreaming. I had to be.

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked and Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's bluntness. Molly glared at Ron and he quickly rephrased his question "Why will they be staying here, I mean" he said hurriedly. Molly eased her glare then turned to with a smile.

"They are here on Dumbledore's request and they will be staying for the summer" Molly said. Then with a glare towards her son she added "And Russell will be staying in your room while Amy and Evelyn stay in Ginny's room with Hermione." Molly said.

"Mum, seriously my room is not big enough" Ginny said suddenly sounding slightly spoilt. Heck as a character she'd always pissed me off and I still wasn't happy about her marrying Harry in the future. I was a Harry/Hermione girl. Sensing an argument starting, a sixth sense I had always possessed thanks to my Grandparents and their arguments, I quickly spoke up. I was amazed I could even speak.

"Umm…Molly…we'll sleep down here on the sofas. Its fine, it really is." I said. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I mean whenever we stop at Ev's we have to sleep on the evil camp beds, we're used to it." Amy said. "Honestly it's fine" Amy said before Molly could protest. "But could we freshen up by any chance?" Amy then asked. Molly nodded; she turned to Ginny and Hermione and asked then to show us to the bedrooms that our stuff was currently in. Our stuff? Ginny and Hermione showed us to Ginny's room where two suitcases that did belong to Amy and me sat. She then said Russell's was in Ron's room and showed him upstairs. Ginny then said she'd leave us to get changed and 'whatnot'. She and Hermione walked downstairs leaving Amy, Russell and I alone. We looked at each other with vast looks of confusion.

"I hope this is a dream" Amy and I said in unison. Russell reached over to us and pinched us both on the arms. "Ow!" Amy snapped punching Russell in the arm. "What was that for?" she asked.

"That proves that we are not dreaming we've officially gone insane" Russell said. I groaned and walked into Ginny's room (which was too pink for my liking, heck who knew Ginny had a pink room) and sat on her bed (also pink and very girly), I reached over to my suitcase and opened it. I gasped. Inside sat the books Russell had given me for my birthday and along with a few items of clothing that I owned. Along with these items was a letter addressed to me in beautiful calligraphy. I picked up the letter and quickly read it,

_Miss Saint-Clare,_

_You understand the reasons you have been sent here, to complete your mission. The bracelet you were given contains a powerful charm that brought you to this world and it is important that you take care of this bracelet. You are possession of very powerful magic, magic beyond your years but know that this is magic that cannot be abused. You are gifted but do not become proud of this._

_Your companions are too blessed with magic beyond your years and to them I give the same warning. Do not abuse this power._

_You will be starting Hogwarts this year in our fourth year and will be sorted into your houses. I have devised a story for you to use to everyone, including those who you befriend. Do not tell the of your real identities for you could come to harm. _

_Evelyn you will keep the name of Saint-Clare for this is a powerful name to own, you were orphaned from a young age, like many you lost parents to Voldemort, and were raised Muggle-born by Miss Amy Robert's parents, and Mr Russell Lewis's uncle and aunt. Evelyn you are to say you are half-blood. This is important. In the past four years you have been studying abroad at several schools, the names of these are not important at the time being._

_Good luck and we will be seeing each other next week once you have started at Hogwarts._

_Albus._

I sighed and handed the letter the Amy and Russell. "I don't think we are dreaming and I don't think we have gone insane" I said, looking down at the contents of my suitcase I concentrated on a small wash bag that held my toiletries. With what felt a surge of energy it flew into my hands to the shock of Amy, Russell and I.

"How did you do that?" Amy gasped.

"I have no idea" I said in a hoarse voice. I flexed my fingers and felt a surge of power. Ok I really was going to throw up. Amy noticed my face turning pale and rushed to my side. The feeling of nausea disappeared and I said "I'll be fine, I'll be fine"

"This cannot be happening though, it just can't. I mean this world is a work of _fiction_! You know, _fiction_!" Russell said. He pointed to the books sat in my suitcase as if to prove a point. "_Fiction_! As in some woman wrote them in a book, a fiction book. Movies have been made of this work of fiction! You have merchandise based on this fictional world!" Russell said. Before his voice too loudly I silenced him.

"I know! I know! You think I _don't_ know that?" I snapped. "But whatever is going on we are here now and that is all that matters." I said, Amy stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. I picked up one of the books in my bag, it so happened to be the fourth one in the series.

"I mean we know what is going to happen, we can stop things form happening. Being here is not going to hurt us ok, so lets play along for the time being until we can figure out how to get back. Ok." I said. Amy frowned as did Russell. "What?" I asked.

"I don't like this!" Russell said. "This is all wrong! It goes against everything!" He hissed. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Not your science crap again, not everything can be defined by science" She said. Russell opened his mouth to argue his case but I silence them both.

"Look we are here and we have a 'mission' to do. I say we do that 'mission' then go. Simple as. This is not going to change our lives unless we have gone totally insane and then who knows what will happen" I said. Amy frowned again but didn't say a word. Russell groaned but also stayed silent. "Thank you" I said.

"We are never going to get away with this" Russell said. I was the one who frowned now.

"If we are going to stay here then we need to set up some rules as well." Amy said. I shot her a questioning look. She snorted. "Ev, you're a fan girl. A massive fan girl. You could screw up things in a _big_ way." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shot her a look that said 'How so?' "Well you could convince Harry not to marry Ginny and then marry Hermione or even worse make Hermione and Draco canon." Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Or even worse than that, Harry and Draco" Russell said with a snort. I rolled my eyes at both of them. "It could happen you are very persuasive and the actor who plays harry does look really gay" Russell added. The three of us snorted with laughter until there was a knock on the door. Before we could reply the door was pushed opened and three teens stood in the doorway. The Golden Trio. The wave of nausea hit me again and I really did think I was going to throw up.

"Hi, are you three ok?" the girl named Hermione asked as she stepped into the room. This really was pretty unreal. I mean I was sitting on a bed looking at the Golden Trio. Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were real…well they looked it…well you get what I mean.

"Yeah, we're fine." I said swallowing back my queasiness. "I'm Evelyn by the way, this is Amy and her cousin Russell" I added. Ron snorted loudly; God was he really that obnoxious in this world?

"We _know_ my mum gave us the introduction. I'm Ron by the way. This is Harry and Hermione" Ron said, his chest puffing out. I held back my own snort.

"We _know_, Dumbledore filled us in" Amy said, her voice mimicking Ron's own obnoxiousness. Ron frowned then fell silent. Amy grinned at me, Russell and I suppressed our sniggers. "It's really good that you're parents let us stay here by the way" Amy said to Ron who still glowered at her.

"Ignore Ron, you hurt his pride slightly" Hermione said with a snort, she came and sat down next to me on Ginny's bed, before she could see the set of books in my beg and the one in my hands I threw them all together and closed my suitcase making it look like I was trying to create more room. Harry was still stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe in a casual way. I registered that he was more attractive than the actor whom played him in the films. His hair was much better in a shaggy way plus he had a more defined jaw, plus his eyes were actually green. "So Molly said you're related, is that right?" Hermione asked. Time to see if our story worked.

"Well Amy and Russell are cousins but I count them as family to me as well." I said.

"Yeah, Ev lost her parents when she was younger and ever since then she lived with me. But none of us knew about the world of magic till very recently. Russell and I are Muggle-born you see." Amy said sounding more convincing than I probably did.

"And _you_ are?" Ron said staring at me.

"Half-Blood." I said in a clear voice, it was a lie but it felt right saying it. Ron raised an eye brow at my tone but didn't say anything. He went back to sulking.

"So you were sent here by Dumbledore right?" Hermione then asked, I nodded. "I wonder why he sent you, I mean you _must_ powerful or _really_ smart or-" Since when did she babble? "You must know stuff that Dumbledore thinks is useful or-"

"Mione you're babbling." Harry said speaking for the first time, in a drawling voice. He smiled at me as I shot him a look of gratitude. "She tends to do that when she'd nervous or when she's on a roll about something" Harry explained. Hermione snorted at Harry.

"Talk about me like I'm not here do!" She said laughing. This Hermione seemed much more relaxed than the one in the book and I wondered why this was. Harry flashed a grin at her while Amy shot me a 'Huh, get them' look I'd seen many times before. So" Hermione said turning her attention back to us. "Did you go to another school before now?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, they were all school abroad…we liked to travel around a lot and pick up different aspects of magic" I lied. Hermione looked quite attentive while Ron just continued to look sulky.

"What was your favourite country to study in?" Hermione asked. Before I had chance to shoot Amy a pleading look she came to my aid.

"We studied in Japan for a few months which were fascinating. The culture over there is totally different from ours and it's very interesting how they combine magic and technology" Amy said. She had indeed been to Japan but for a holiday last year. She'd looked every moment of it and taken about a million photos, most of them of food.

"Wow, you must have quite a knowledge of magic then" Hermione said. Yeah sure, I thought to myself, we know all about the magic you've learnt and the magic you are going to learn. "so what was the most-"

"Do you play Quidditch?" Ron asked interrupting Hermione. All three of us shook our heads.

"No but I've played football, tennis, lacrosse, volleyball, badminton, netball and rounders since I was little and Russell was on the football, rugby and cricket teams at school." I said. Blank look from Ron.

"They're Muggle sports Ron" Harry said chuckling shaking his head at his friend. "So you went to Muggle school before you found out you were magical?" Harry asked. We nodded. At least that wasn't a lie.

"So did me and Harry" Hermione said. "Neither of us knew about the magical world till we got our letters." She smiled at us and I wondered why I had ever disliked her character. It was probably because she would go on the fancy Ron who was a total tool. Just because he was looking at me oddly I turned to Ron.

"Did you attend school before Hogwarts?" I asked. Ron shook his head. "That's a shame" I said, Amy and Russell tried to suppress their sniggers. Ron glared at me but before he could say anything Harry interrupted him.

"So will you be starting in the fourth year at Hogwarts?" He asked us.

"Yeah, hopefully we can keep up" Russell said flashing Hermione a grin. Typical. To be honest Hermione was pretty in a bookish type; her large teeth actually looked quite endearing. Hermione smiled back while Ron scowled even more. Sensing an atmosphere Harry spoke up again.

"You look pretty tired, why don't you have a rest, we can call you for dinner if you want it later." Hermione looked like she had more to ask us but Harry raised an eyebrow. " They will still be here tomorrow, I'm sure they look forward to the Spanish Inquisition." Harry said with a smile, I shot him a look of gratitude. Hermione nodded then stood up.

"Yeah I guess we should let you rest and stuff, Ginny and I will sleep on the sofas tonight ok, Molly said she squeezed another bed into Ron's room for you Russell. Well see you in the morning or later on!" Hermione said with a quick wave. She bustled Harry and Ron out the room and as they walked down the stairs I could clearly hear Ron's ask "What's the Spanish Inquisition?" I shot a look at Russell and Amy and the three of us dissolved into laughter.

"Ok…" Amy said wiping away her laughter tears. "_That_ was surreal" With a smile I had to agree with her. It was surreal, very surreal.

**Author's Note: Hopefully you like this. Please review, they equal love **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Adjusting**

**Harry**

Just who was this mysterious girl who had shown up out of nowhere with two friends in tow? What was she doing here and how was she connected with Dumbledore? And why I have the distinct feeling that I had seen her before? From the moment I had met her, the feeling of déjà vu had run through me; I felt like I definitely knew her from someone, but maybe from a very long time ago. It was like a childhood memory long since forgotten. So just who was she?

These thoughts ran through my head as I helped Mrs Wesley clean the kitchen, she had refused to let me help her but the upbringing the Dursleys gave me had programmed cleaning into my brain even if it was something I didn't particularly enjoy.

"Harry dear you don't have to help me, you can go off with Ron and Hermione you know" Mrs Weasley said casting me a smile.

"I know Mrs Weasley, I just don't believe that the cook should have to clean as well." I said. Mrs Weasley shook her head as if to say that Ron would never think of helping useless he absolutely has to. I was cleaning the table when Ron barrelled in, Hermione not far behind him. Ron hinted not so subtly that he want to talk to me with rising of his eyebrows and not so subtly eye rolling.

"Go ahead Harry, I've finished here" Mrs Weasley said smiling towards me, her kindness once again made me long for a real family and not the Dursleys. I smiled back at Mrs Weasley and followed Rona and Hermione out into the garden. The sun hadn't long set and the garden had that lazy summer feeling that I revelled in. Being back at the Burrow was something I loved, it was very much like my only home apart from Hogwarts.

"So…" Ron said as we sat down underneath a large tree situated in the Weasley's garden, a gnome ran past us giggling wildly as Crookshanks chased after it.. The lazy air of the summer clung to us "What do you think?"

"Think of what?" I asked, Ron snorted loudly while Hermione rolled her eyes. I swear Hermione lived to role her eyes at Ron and/or myself.

"Come on Harry! Those three, the three odd people who have just descended on us!" Ron said as he jutted his thumb back towards the Burrow. I had to admit I was amazed Ron knew what the word descended actually meant. "All that stuff that my Mum said about them being involved with Dumbledore, I bet they know something that they're not letting on. It _has_ to have something to with You-Know-Who and you know it does!" Ron said with a grin clearly happy that he'd thought all this up. Hermione, sitting next to him, shook her head with a sigh. "Oh please Hermione! You don't trust them, you said so yourself so don't bother with the whole shaking of your head!" Ron said snapping slightly.

"I never said that I didn't trust them!" Hermione said hotly. "All I said was that I think there is more to them than what we think! I _know_ I've heard the name Saint-Clare somewhere before" she said furrowing her brow. It was my turn to shake my head; Hermione had to know everything in a way, it was very obvious that she was very tempted to rush to the library as soon as we got back to Hogwarts to try and find out where she'd heard of the name Saint-Clare.

"It could be a coincidence" I said. Hermione chewed her lip with her two larger than normal teeth. I was so tired of the past three years at Hogwarts that I just wanted a year without mystery, death and me ending up in the hospital wing…I wasn't really asking for much was I?

"I'm not sure, Saint-Clare isn't a common name…" she said. Ron snorted once again and I could see the annoyance in Hermione's face.

"Planning a trip to the library once we get back to school, you should just move in there and save yourself the walk" Ron said with a snigger. Hermione ignored this comment and turned to me

"So, what do you think of them?" she asked me. I shrugged, I didn't really have much of an opinion on the three mysterious people apart from the wonder of who they were. "Come on Harry, something is bugging you what is it? Is it them?" Hermione asked.

How was I supposed to explain what was really wrong to Hermione and Ron, would they really understand? Yes they were my best friends but would they understand the feelings running through me? I loss of Sirius was hanging over me. For one moment I had felt like my entire life would be better, I would have been able to live with Sirius but then Wormtail escaped and Sirius had to flee. Now that he had been made to flee from the Ministry it was compulsory for me to return to the Dursleys for another summer of them ignoring me and treating me like I was just someone who cleaned the house and made dinners.

"No, I guess it just feels like something is about to happen and I don't like it. It might just be because of the dream." I said, Hermione looked at me with concern then gave me a weak smile. "You never know it probably is nothing" I said to her.

"Sirius will reply soon and then you'll know more about the dream hopefully…try not to dwell to it too much" Hermione said in a comforting voice.

"You never know it could be the "top secret" information that Percy wont tell us about, either that or those three are really here to kill us all because they're underground spies" Ron joked as he yawned and leant back against the tree. Hermione's head wiped round as she glared at Ron.

"That's not funny Ron!" she snapped. "Why do you always have to make jokes at moments that do not require a comic turn?" Ron looked at her with annoyance.

"It was just a _joke_ Mione!" He said.

"And not a very funny one!" Hermione snapped back. I was so used to Hermione and Ron bickering and knew it was best to just let them carry on with it until they got bored. I felt myself zone about and soon their voices were just background noise.

The aftermath of the World Cup was lying heavily in my mind, I couldn't help it really. The entire Ministry was scared stiff according to Mr Weasley as it should have been impossible for the Death Eaters to be there. That wasn't the only thing on my mind though; the dream about Voldemort, Wormtail and the mysterious man was still haunting me. Why had they been talking about me and how was Voldemort going to use this man to get to me? Had it been real or had it been just a dream? Hopefully Sirius would shed some light on this and offer me some advice.

"I'm going to bed" Hermione huffed pulling herself off the ground and stomping back into the house.

"I swear she has gotten even more pretentious over the summer" Ron huffed leaning back against the tree. I sighed at Ron and shook my head.

"I'm going to bed too" I said holding back a yawn. Ron nodded at me and the two of us walked back to the house and up to Ron's room. The mysterious guy named Russell was lying on one of the camp beds asleep, Ron shot him a look then he glanced back to me.

"I just don't trust them Harry." Ron said as he changed into his pyjamas.

"Ron it's us, we never trust anyone." I said with a sigh.

"True, you do have a point there." Ron said shooting me a grin before he got into his bed. I got into my own camp bed. "I just think we need to watch out when it comes to them…I know Hermione thought I was making a joke but what if they are spies?"

"Ron I think you think too much into this and that will be the first and last time I'll probably ever say that" I said with a smirk. Ron shook his head and burrowed into his bed, thirty second s later he was snoring and asleep. I rested against my pillow hoping that tonight I wouldn't be plagued by confusing dreams of Wormtail and Voldemort.

**

* * *

**

Evelyn

Amy was fast asleep, which was not much of a surprise as she could fall asleep pretty much anywhere, but I couldn't get comfy. Thoughts were running through my head in such a speed that I felt slightly sick while the hours dragged along slowly.

Russell was right of course. None of this could be real and I was most likely going through a temporary fit of insanity. I mean I had to be right? There was no way that any of this could be real. But there was no mistaking that feeling of power that surged through me when I made my book fly into my hands. It had tingled all over my body; I knew I wasn't dreaming that. So could Russell be wrong? Could all this be real? Could we have been transported into a different world because of my bracelet? After all it was old and weird looking, could the weirdness be magic if there was such a thing?

"Evie will you _please_ just go to sleep? I can heard you obsessing from all the way over here" Amy's voice suddenly snapped. She was sitting up in her bed looking tired and annoyed. "God what is with you?"

"I can't sleep" I admitted. Amy sighed and got out her bed, she walked over and sat on the edge of my camp bed and looked my in the eyes.

"Please just stop obsessing though, it won't change anything?" Amy said. I nodded in agreement with her. "Though I do think that we need to set up some rules, _please_ Evie!" she said when she saw my face. "Russell is right, even though I don't want to admit it, you're a hopeless fan girl who could easily change _everything_! Like people who die, relationships, friendships and whatnot! So rules are needed!"

"Amy I'm not going to go changing anything" Well I wouldn't change a lot of things. Amy heard this silent addition and frowned. "Come on Amy; think about the people we could save! Sirius, Fred, Dobby, Snape..."

Amy looked at me for a moment before laughing loudly. "Ev you know perfectly well you'd just change loads of superficial things and forget about the people that die!" I stayed silent for a moment and Amy could tell what I was about to say. "I know, it's weird. It's like we know what's going to happen but we can't change it. It's like knowing the plot of a really depressing movie before it's even come out in cinemas"

"But why Amy?" I asked sincerely.

"But why Amy what?" Amy asked.

" Why can't we change it Amy? Why can't we save people?" I asked. Amy looked at me for a moment before replying.

"Ev we are not going to become life-saving book nerds ok, the best thing for us to do is to keep our heads down and hope that we get back home as soon as possible."

"But Dumbledore said-"

"You're kidding me right? You're going to listen to someone who is a fictional character before me?" Amy asked sounding angry; I sighed deeply and shook my head. After all Amy was my best friend, I couldn't ignore her. "Look Ev I _know_ you will want to save people but just think how much danger we could get into by doing that" Amy said taking my hand. I nodded in agreement, I didn't want to but I guess I had to. We sat there for a while not talking until there was a soft knock on the door; Amy stood up and opened the door to reveal Russell standing in the doorway. "What's up?" Amy asked as Russell came and sat down next to me.

"I can't sleep." He said.

"Neither can we" I said scooting over so Russell had more room. "What's up with you, you look like you just got kicked in the shin" I added seeing Russell's face. He shrugged haughtily trying to brush me off. "Come Russ, something's up with you so what is it?" I asked poking Russell in the side.

"Well it's just I heard those two talking-"

"Who is 'those two'?" Amy asked. Russell rolled his eyes at her.

"Harry and Ron, I heard them talking and it seems that Ron thinks we're spies or something. Harry brushed it off but I think we need to be careful and smart about this. So I've been thinking" Russell said in a sombre voice.

"Did it hurt?" Amy asked sniggering as she sat down on the end of my camp bed once again. Russell laughed sarcastically then carried on talking.

"I've been thinking about all this and I think we need to draw up a list of rules and things that we can't do while we're here, that way we won't stand out too much and they wont think that we're spies."

"So I'm not allowed to ask 'How do you keep a Gryffindor in suspense' then walk off?" I asked my voice heavy with mockery. Russell rolled his eyes along with Amy.

"No, and don't even think about saying that Seamus is 'after me Lucky Charms'" Russell said before I could even ask. Great, so there goes all my fun.

"Ok, so being serious now-"

"Can you even be serious?" Amy asked me, I narrowed my eyes at her so she let me carry on talking.

"Being serious now, what _are_ the rules?" I asked. Russell sat and looked deep in thought at this question.

"Well maybe the most obvious ones; No dating, No saving people, No changing canon things that happen, No turning fandom into canon. That's about it I think" Russell said while he seemed deep in thought.

"So we can add 'Not having a scrap of fun' to the list too" I said. Amy snorted loudly while Russell looked visibly annoyed. "Ok ok I'll start being serious now!" I said. "And I'll agree to the rules even though they suck" Russell shot me a 'look "Ok _fine_. I agree to the sucky rules and will not refer to them as 'sucky' rules even though they are. That ok?" I asked rolling my eyes. Russell nodded. "Good, I'm going to get a drink ok, am I allowed to do _that_?" I asked. Both Russell and Amy nodded. I rolled my eyes once again and walked down the stairs and into the Weaslsey's kitchen looking for a mug and then the tap.

Everyone seemed to have gone to bed which was pretty helpful, I still couldn't completely get used to the fact that I was I the same house as characters that I had grown up with. I rooted around the kitchen looking for a mug, which took a stupidly long time if I was being honest though this was due to the fact that I was pretty much looking them in the dark, and then filled it with water from the tap. I wandered round the dimly lit room taking in all the magical cookery books on the bookcase, the large wireless radio in the corner and the general air of everything around me. I still could not believe that I was here. That this was my life. I moved towards the scrubbed wooden table and sat down. A book sat on the table and I glanced at it's front cover, _Valley of the Witches_ screamed at me in shocking pink writing. Clearly Mrs Weasley liked trashy witch novels. I smiled, thinking about my own mother who loved trashy novels in any shape and form. I scanned the front covers sparkling font and photo, the three witches on the front cover laughing and pouting.

Drinking my water I flicked through a few of the first pages, the text difficult to read in the low light, then closed the book absentmindedly before turning to look out the window to the full bright moon hanging lazily in the sky, occasionally a wisp of cloud would float across the moon. I smiled to myself, it was true really that no matter where you were the moon would always look the same, it would al ways look beautiful and fascinating.

I felt something move behind me, I glanced over my shoulder but there was no-one there. I turned back to look at the moon before I heard someone move once again.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Jesus Zombie Christ!" I yelled falling over backwards due to the fright.

"Damn, are you ok?" the dark figure said, they turned on the gas lamps in the kitchen that I hadn't noticed and I soon found out it was Harry. He saw my on the floor gasping fro breath then helped me up "I'm sorry!" Harry cried as I breathed in and out trying to regain my breath. "I didn't think anyone would be down here at this time. I'm sorry" he said as he pulled up a chair fro me to sit on.

"Thanks" I said once I'd regained a regular breathing pattern. "It's ok, I guess I didn't think anyone would be down here either" I admitted while I sat down. My hair was all over my face, I pulled it back and knotted it into a bun.

"Are you ok now?" Harry asked.

I rubbed my back slightly then smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine really." I said. "Didn't land on my head so the sarcasm imagination centre is still functioning."

"Are you sure, I don't think I've ever heard anyone say 'Jesus Zombie Christ' before." Harry said sniggering. I groaned inwardly, I needed to stop with the saying I'd been saying back in the real world. "I must say I've never heard anyone from the wizarding world say 'Jesus Christ' though."

"Well I was raised Muggle so that would explain it." I said. Harry looked at me for a moment which I will admit has to be the oddest thing ever, I mean this was _Harry Potter_! The Boy Who Lived! The books about him were up in my bag! God I hope no-one from this world ever finds them!

"I have to admit you heard a wide range to curse words once you go to Hogwarts, I've even heard people say 'Oh my Merlin' several times." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well you hear a very wide range of curse words at Muggle schools" I said.

"My cousin Dudley knows some blinders" Harry said with a laugh.

"Kick Russell in the shin and you'll hear some real curse words, it's incredibly amusing." I said, the amount of times Amy and I had kicked, flicked, poked and pinched Russell was staggering.

"Apart from Hermione and Dean I've never met another Wizard who went to a Muggle school, did find it vastly different from your wizarding schools?" Harry asked, I sipped my water before answering.

"It's different sure…really different." I said.

"You get used to it though obviously." Harry said, he chewed his lip nervous before speaking again "So, we were wondering why you travelled around a lot. You mentioned that you studied in lots of different places." Harry asked me, I chewed my lip, something I'd always done and now had noticed that Harry did the same, trying to think of a good lie. "Or did you just like to travel around?" Harry added.

"Yeah I guess, we don't really like staying in one place for too long." I said, this was true actually which made the holidays I went on with Amy very amusing, we'd travel pretty much over the whole country in two weeks just because her family got bored easily of the same place.

"So are you getting all your Hogwarts stuff at Diagon Alley?" Harry then asked, jeez what was with the twenty questions?

"I guess so, s'not like we can rock up there in our Muggle clothes." I said snorting. "Or our old school uniform" I added as an afterthought.

"It's going to be weird for you staying at Hogwarts all year isn't it? With all the travelling." Harry then said.

"I suppose, then again we're here for Dumbledore so it's not like we're just here for the sake of being here" that was bloody true. Harry smiled at me for a moment and I was terrified he'd ask why we were here for Dumbledore but he didn't which was very relieving.

"Evelyn…"

"_Please_ call me Evie, no one calls me Evelyn." I said pleadingly. Harry looked at me and smiled brightly and I had to admit I found myself thinking he was a pretty nice guy. "Look Harry, I know you're all going to be trying to find out why we are here and what we are but I just want to tell you that there is no need. We're just here to study and I don't want you to feel like you can't trust us ok." I said, Harry ducked his head down with embarrassment. "It's getting late and I have to be up early to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow…night" I said pushing my chair out from the table.

"Night Evie" Harry said. I nodded at him then made my way back upstairs to bed.

**One Week Later**

_Small and frail…arms carried me away with smoothing words in my ears. _It would be ok, everyone will be fine…everyone will be fine_…more lies. _

_The arms continue to carry me away but I don't want to leave, even in my confused state I know I do not want to leave. I cannot struggle out of the arms even though I want to, even though I feel like I must. I cannot leave…someone behind. I cannot understand who but I know that I cannot leave them._

_The arms grip me tighter. _This is a good thing I promise, everything will ok I promise_. The lies continue. How can they tell me all this even though I know it is not alright…but what exactly? Was is not right? Why can I not leave the person there? Why can I not leave there alone._

_Alone to die._

I gasped,I could actually hear my heart pounding against my chest while my back was soaked with a cold sweat. What was that dream about? It felt so real yet disjointed. Like a memory that was long forgotten but that was impossible. It had to be impossible. But even now I knew that I recognised those arms. They used to hold me so tightly, protecting me from the world yet I didn't know where I knew them from at all.

In the pale moonlight I stared around Ginny's overtly pink room then down to my bracelet, sitting heavily on my wrist. A beautiful gift from my father…the father I would never know. I slipped out of bed and walked to the window to take one last look of the Burrow at night. Tomorrow I would be travelling to somewhere that I had only dreamed of yet my heart was heavy and full of worry. Russell, Amy and I had no idea of what to do once we were at Hogwarts or how to react to anyone there. We were out of our depth and swimming against a tide.

The pale moonlight lit the garden in the beautiful way that was almost peaceful. Yet in my now peaceful state my dream crept up on me once again. How did I know that the comforting words were a lie? Was it really a lie or had my sleeping self just been fooled into thinking it was a lie? Would I ever really know?

My owl Hemingway hooted loudly in his cage, no doubt he wished to be out flying but as we were to leave in the morning I was hesitant to let him out. He hooted loudly once again, from her bed I heard Ginny groan before she sat up. Her flaming red hair which was not that much different in shade to my own auburn hair stood up in a frizzy clump and her dark eyes were burning as they glared at me.

"Do you _ever_ sleep? Merlin sake, some of us do actually want to go through life without bags under our eyes. Can you try and shut that owl up? We do have an early start in case you had forgotten" Ginny snapped before slumping down in her bed and going back to sleep. I bite back a sharp retort as I went back to my own bed. Ginny seemed to be the only person in the house who I found highly annoying. Maybe I would never like Ginny and so far she wasn't making that too difficult. Most of the time I wanted to poke her in the eye or something else as childish. Once I was comfy again I soon drifted off back to sleep trying not to think of my dream.

Once morning came it was a flurry of rushing around looking for random socks, ties and every now and then I could hear Mrs Weasley convince Ron that his dress robes weren't 'something that Auntie Muriel would happily die in'. The latter amused me to no end I had to admit. Both Amy and I got dressed in a rush and made sure we were completely packed, all of our robes, books, potions kits, spare quills and ink were stored away in our trunks. My grand looking barn owl Hemingway sat in his cage casting Amy's tiny new kitten, a ugly as hell Persian cat called Pickles, haughty looks every now and then. Ginny had long since left the room and was no doubt downstairs doing something annoying. There was a gentle knock on the door. I called whoever was outside in and Harry's head popped from around the doorway.

"Mrs Weasley wants us leaving in five minutes. She says to bring all your stuff down. Did you need any help with it?" Harry asked sweetly. I declined knowing I could just make two trips but Amy asked Harry to take pickles downstairs while she carried her trunk. Pickles sat grumpily in Harry arms while Amy took her trunk downstairs.

"Be careful" I warned nodding at the ugly cast sat in Harry's arms. "He likes to claw and it hurts like hell" Harry shot me a small smile while we walked out the room. "Happy to be going back to Hogwarts?" I asked knowing full well how much Harry loved Hogwarts.

"Yeah…I'm it feels like home so I've really missed it. Are you excited?"

"More nervous than anything, I just don't want to make a bad impression and have people hate me." I admitted.

"Well you've already made a good impression here so don't worry" Harry said with a bright smile. I returned the smile while placing my trunk into the boot of one of the hired cars the Ministry had lent Mr Weasley. I raced back upstairs to grab the rest of my stuff and before everyone was all set to go. In the car I found myself sitting next to the twins who I hadn't really been able to get to know yet but I found them hilarious. The entire there they made countless jokes which had me sorting out laughter in the end, I had noticed though that Amy was becoming a pretty obvious shade of green as the journey went on.

By the time we made it to King's Cross Amy looked like she was about to throw up. Taking this as a cue I whisked her off to the ladies room before she could vomit everywhere. I waited for her and stared at myself in the mirror making sure that I looked ok and not like I'd been up half the night. Looking at myself made me think of my mother whom look pretty much just like me, would she be wondering where on earth I was or was this a bit like Narnia, a land from some old books I'd read as a small child, where time never moved in the real world but it did in Narnia. I didn't know but what I did know was that I was missing my mother something terrible, we'd never sent more than a few weeks apart but even then I had known that I would see her again soon. Being here was different in a way that I had no idea when we'd get back to our own world or if we would even get back.

Amy emerged from the toilets still looking a bit green but a least she'd gotten it out her system. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" Amy replied groggily. "Yeah I'll be fine Ev, don't worry…come on we better hurry up or we'll miss the train."

"Yeah and we don't have a flying car to help us" I said with a quick grin that Amy returned before she went back to looking quite green.

"We're about to go to Hogwarts Ev…" Amy suddenly said

"I'm dreaming, I really must be dreaming." I muttered in a soft voice to Amy as we walked out the bathroom.

"I'm about to throw up again I think" Amy muttered back. She did look a bit green still. I quickly hugged her then scanned around platforms nine and ten for Russell and the others. He was standing next to Hermione chatting to her about something. Ginny was chirping away to her mother, her hands moving quickly as she spoke. I'd only know her a week and already Ginny drove me insane, one thing that was never mentioned was how much of a diva the girl was. Poking her was still a massive temptation, a temptation that was becoming more and more appealing as the days went on. Seriously last night at dinner I was very close to shoving a fork into her head or something equally as painful.

Amy and I walked over to where everyone was standing, Mr Weasley looked at his watch and said "Come on everyone or you'll miss the train"

Fred and George went through the barrier first closely followed by Harry and Ron. I stared at the barrier apprehensively then glanced over to the others. Mrs Weasley smiled kindly at me. "If you're nervous dear then I'm sure Hermione will go with you. Ginny can go with Amy and Russell if you want." She said. It probably would help if someone went with that had gone through the barrier before. Hermione walked over to me and smiled.

"It's easy don't worry" she was we began to run. A sensation like when you miss your footing on a staircase coursed through me. As if I had taken a deep breath I appeared on the platform for 9 ¾. I was too busy staring with my mouth wide open that I didn't notice Harry and Ron standing waiting for us, I bashed straight into Harry.

"Jesus Harry I'm sorry!" I cried as Harry rubbed his shin. He shook his head brushing my apology away.

It's fine…being here for the first time can be pretty overwhelming." He said. I nodded with a chuckle.

"You could say that again." I said. "This place is incredible, it's like something from out of my wildest dreams" As I said that Ginny, Russell and a still green Amy appeared. Amy swayed on the spot.

"I really am going to throw up again" she groaned. We were soon joined my Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Try not to, please try not to" I said while Ginny moved away from Amy encase she got thrown up on. "but if you do, try to aim for Ginny" I whispered into her ear. Amy gave me a weak smile while Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley were busy saying goodbye to everyone. She gave Amy and I quick hugs and wishes of good luck and we quickly climbed onto the train gleaming train standing proudly at the station.

We quickly found a compartment, all the while my heart beating manically, and sat down. Back on the platform Mr and Mrs Weasley were waving at us joyfully which once again made me think of my own mother.

The rolling countryside flew past us and it finally hit me that I was going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts! I couldn't help but let a giggle. I was going to somewhere that I had dreamed about since I was a small child. My heart was racing against my chest in a way that made me feel as sick as Amy probably felt.

Feeling overwhelmed by the whole thing I began to feel the room tilt. "I'm going for a walk…need to stretch my legs" I said hoisting myself off my seat. I opened the compartment door then strolled down the train's corridor. The old fashioned decorations hanging on the trains walls, the gas lamps and the air of history made me feel like I'd stepped back in time, and really when I thought it I ad. Here there were no computers, phones, mp3s, televisions, stereos or even hairdryers. In it's place was vast amounts of magical wonder…still it would have been nice to have a hairdryer. Students waltzed past me as I gazed out of the windows at the beautiful countryside.

When I was eleven my mother and I went on a day trip to a grand stately home, we went on the train to get there and this train had been so much like the Hogwarts express that I'd be hyper the entire trip. Standing here now on the Hogwarts Express made me think of my life make in the other world and how if we had never of been sent here we would have been starting a new year at high school; a year full of exams, bad school food, sarcastic teachers and the worry of the school social hierarchy.

Sighing and pushing thoughts out my head I continued to walk down the corridor taking in all the décor and the feel of the train. As I glanced at the ancient looking gas lights a lithe person bashed into me, it could have been on purpose but I'd never know.

"You may want to look where you were going." A drawling voice said as I rubbed the now sore spot on my head. I looked up and my heart stopped. In front of me was a sinfully good-looking blonde guy with stormy grey eyes that you could easily get- ok ok I was getting carried away there. Anyway he was pretty damn good-looking despite the fact that he was clearly acting like an arse.

"Yes" I said with a roll of my eyes. "Because you never know who is going to barge into you so rudely" the blonde raised an eyebrow with a sarcastic smirk. "I do think you owe me an apology"

"You'll be waiting a long time I am afraid" The blonde said walking off with a smirk. Stupidly handsome jerk. Rolling my eyes I walked back toward our compartment where Ron was happily retelling his time spent in the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup, Neville sat in awe while Ron explained everything about the match going into vast amounts of details. Hermione was clearly bored of this as she was busy reading as was Amy while Russell listened intently to what ron was saying; then again Russell, like myself, was a serious athlete and he was clearly looking forward to learning how to fly a broom stick.

Even I soon became bored of Quidditch talk and like Amy and Hermione decided to read. I was flicking through my new History of Magic book when the door to the compartment opened; Ron could be heard telling Neville how he saw Krum right up close when a sneering voice said:

"And that's the closest you'll ever come to a celebrity Weasley" Everyone in the compartment looked up and once again I saw the handsome, yet completely rude, guy I'd bumped into while walking down the train's corridor.

"Oh shove off Malfoy" Ron snapped. Oh shit, I was finding Malfoy good-looking. Shit shit shit! Averting my eye back to my book I tried to not look at Malfoy but he'd already spotted me.

"Finding a niche are we?" he asked me. I smirked back at him.

"By niche if you mean finding people with decent conversational skills that don't resolve around sneering or just being a jerk then yes I have found my niche" I retorted. I say Harry and Hermione both snigger along with Amy and Russell. "Haven't you got some more little first years to terrorise…move along" I said. Yes I had found him slightly sexy but that didn't mean I was going to be nice to him. Heck he'd bullied Hermione for years and had also no doubt treated Dobby like crap when he served for the Malfoys. Malfoy shot me a sneering look before walking out the compartment and slamming the door shut behind him. "Jerk" I muttered under my breath.

"Wow, it only took you about thirty seconds to realise that as well" Hermione said. I shrugged and returned to my book while Ron continued to drone on and on and on and on and on about Quidditch. Oh the temptation to smack him with a book.

As the train continued to roll through the country the weather became worse and worse. By the time we'd reached the mountain's that Hermione explained were not far from Hogsmeade the rain was lashing down and thunder could be heard in the distance. We decided to all change into our robes, Hermione leading Amy and I off to where she normally got changed. Pulling the robes on was surreal and I couldn't help smelling the complex smells of the woollen cloak wrapped around me. Hermione shot me a smile, it was almost as if she understood, before we walked back to join the boys. Ron was now sat in silence while Russell was clearly trying to snigger about something. Amy gave him a quizzing look and he mouthed "I'll explain in a bit"

**

* * *

**

Harry

The wild storm continued to rage while Ron, Hermione and I walked into the Great Hall. Evie, Amy and Russell had disappeared to talk to Dumbledore which Ron kept muttering about under his breath. Ginny quickly caught up with us and nudged Ron.

"Where did those three go?"

"They have names" Hermione pointed out while Ron snorted, Hermione gave Ron a sharp looked before walking off with Ginny to find a seat.

"Wow" I said with an eye roll worthy of Hermione's seal of approval. "The feast hasn't even begun and you've already annoyed her" Ron shrugged but went to sit down next to his sister as it was clear Hermione was now not talking to him.

We walked into the Great Hall, the feeling of home instantly washed over me. We found seats, Hermione clearly wasn't speaking to Ron now and turned away from him. The sorting went by at the same pace of a snail, I could hear Ron's stomach growling loudly over the howling wind outside. By the time the last student had been sorted I thought Ron would have eaten his own hand.

The side door opened and Dumbledore appeared with Russell, Evie and Amy. All three of them pale looking. Murmurs filled the room and people were sorting questioning looks from everywhere. I could see Evie nearly shaking with either nerves or worry and I knew just how she felt really.

Dumbledore raised his arms to call order and the room became silent. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore's booming voice said as it filled the Great Hall. "I for one know that this is not the time for long speeches."

"Got that one right" Ron muttered as his stomach growled loudly.

"That said I would like the entire school to welcome three new students that join us from one of our wonderful foreign schools. Amy Roberts, Russell Lewis and Evelyn Saint-Clare will be joining the fourth year. Miss Roberts and Miss Saint-Clare have been sorted in Gryffindor house." Dumbledore said. I noticed Evie had a perplexed look upon her face while Amy just looked slightly annoyed.

"Wait…does that mean Russell hasn't been sorted into Gryffindor?" Hermione asked out load.

"Good" Ron said in a smug voice glancing at Hermione.

"Mr Lewis" Dumbledore said, his voice cutting off the murmurs that had started up. "Has been placed into Slytherin house" Now I understood Amy's expression, she clearly didn't want her cousin to be placed into the same house as Malfoy.

"Check out the look on Snape!"Ron said elbowing me in the side. "You'd think Lupin had come back!" he added sniggering at the scowl etched across Snape's face. The look was one that he only rarely used and most of the time that was on myself. His coal eyes followed Evelyn and Amy as they walked towards the Griffyndor table. Hermione made room for Amy while Evelyn sat next on the seat next to me. I recognised the jumpy expression on her face, the way her leg jerked with nerves as she glanced around the room, and nudged her. She turned and smiled at me before glancing across the room to where Russell was now sat looking rather bewildered. I saw Evie chew her lip and realised that she was nervous for her friend whom it now seemed was sat opposite Malfoy of all people.

"I'll have grab him before he goes to the dungeon and see if he's ok." Evie said. For the hundredth time that night it seemed Ron snorted.

"Please, that's the last you'll ever see of him. We just don't mix with Slytherins." He said. I saw both Amy and Evie's eyes narrow into slits as they glared at Ron.

"Don't you think that's rather, oh I don't know, wrong? Talk about segregation." Amy said, I saw Hermione give a little nod before Ron clearly decided he wasn't going to talk anyone and just sat in a huff. Once again Dumbledore's arms were raised as he continued to talk.

"Now all I would like to say is…tuck in" Dumbledore said as the table's filled with food. I barely had time to blink before Ron had thrown himself at mountains of food. Amy's eyes grew wide as she stared at Ron gorging himself on food. Hermione shook her head then shot Amy an apologetic smile.

"He really cannot help himself sometimes" Hermione said while she helped herself to some vegetables .

Once Ron had eaten his weight food and the table had been cleared away Dumbledore stood up and the room became instantly silent. He coughed quietly before speaking.

"Now that we are all full I have just a few announcements to make. First of all it is with deep regreat that I inform you that the Inter-School Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year." Dumbledore said as I whipped round to find Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. All five of them looked sick at the thought of no Quidditch. "The Cup has been cancelled because of a legendary event that will be coming to Hogwarts this year. It is with great pleasure that I announce that the Tri-Wizard Cup will be held at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as the room filled with woops and hollers from students.

"You're joking" Fred and George yelled happily. Students laughed loudly along with Dumbledore.

"No Mr Weasley I am not joking. This tournament brings together three schools for a series of challenges. Eternal glory belongs to the winner of the tournament." Dumbledore's voice filled the room and added to the excitement that was clear in the air.

"I'm so entering" Ron said. "Think about it. Eternal glory! Who wouldn't want that!" Ron was right in a way, who didn't want eternal glory? Dumbledore was calling for silence once again. The door leading of from the staff table opened as Dumbledore was saying something. A figure appeared walking out the door, cloaked in a thick woollen travelling cloak that has seen better days. He gave off a sense to fury, of power.

A flash of lightening from the enchanted ceiling lit up the room and cast a fierce shadow across the newcomers face.

"Merlin…it's Mad-Eye Moody!"

"What happened to his leg?"

"What happened to his face?"

"Who is Mad-Eye?"

Questions fired around the room. I glanced to Hermione and Ron to explain but couldn't even see them. I was lost in the fury in Evie's face.

**

* * *

**

Evelyn

Mad-Eye Moody. Bile rose up in my throat as I stared at the man I knew was really Barty Crouch Jr. I felt like killing him there and then. I gripped my wand, the anger pouring out my body. Amy looked at me, the same look of fury was carved into her face.

"Is everything ok?" Hermione asked touching my arm. I blinked and realised I had been grinding my teeth loudly. I nodded reluctantly and nudged Amy. She too blinked calmly and relaxed. Just knowing that the man who was responsible for so many deaths.

As soon as the fest was finished and we were excused Amy and I raced to find Russell. He was just walking out the Great Hall when we found him.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked. Russell nodded and replied in a small voice

"Yeah, I'm ok. Seriously you two don't have to worry about me at all...this could make the whole 'not getting into any trouble' thing interesting but still…" I sighed at Russell's calmness but before I could say anything I heard that same drawling voice we had heard on the train behind me.

"Lewis, dungeon is this way unless you plan to spend your life with these people." Malfoy said. I turned to him and despite the fact that he was nearly four inches taller than me I glared at him and poked him in the chest.

"Listen here, if I find out that you have done anything remotely vile to Russell, even it is simply looking at him with the smallest of glares, I will curse you so quickly your head will spin. Do we have an understanding?" I snapped. Malfoy took a step back, no one had clearly talked back to him apart from the time Hermione had slapped him the year before. "Do we have an understanding?" I pressed.

"We have an understanding Saint-Clare." Malfoy said before he cast a look to Russell as if to tell him to him. Amy and I gave Russell quick hugs and with that we went of to find the other Gryffindors. In the Entrance Hall Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs waved us over.

"I decided to stay here and wait for you, is Russell ok?"

"Yeah" Amy said. We began to climb up the stairs. "He's ok, Evie threatened Malfoy with vast amount of pain if he was remotely vile to Russell." Hermione sniggered as Amy said this.

"I hope you know a large array of spells, you'll need them" she said. I hoped and prayed that Russell would be ok, really hoped.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Ok this chapter ended up being about 2000 words longer than I first thought it would be but still. Hopefully it makes sense. As always reviews are love and they really help me to carry on writing. I'm like Tinkerbell and Racheal Berry, I need applause ot write :)**

**If you have any questions then just ask and I'll reply to them as quickly as I can. **


End file.
